The Protection Program
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, A very wealthy Man has millions of dollars, Money was the highest rate in this rich family, As he get's ready to find a chosen Husband for His beloved Daughter, But once the news was out that he was looking for a partner to take his daughters hand in marriage, Threats were being made to him until those threats became real to his daughters life, SO he calls for help.
1. Opeing

In this story, A very wealthy Man has millions of dollars, Money was the highest rate i n this rich family, As he get's ready to find a chosen Husband for His beloved Daughter, But once the news was out that he was looking for a partner to take his daughters hand in marriage, Threats were being made to him until those threats became real to his daughters life, SO he calls an old friend for help...! A secret friend to help protect his Daughter, His daughters safety was deeply in danger, SO it was very important that she be safe, So He put's his life on hold to take this rich heiress into his home, Where His son is force to help her to fit into his school and help her to be normal.

A girl from London moving to Japan, Can these two teens get along, A pour common guy with a uptown rich girl like Serena, Get along, Can things happen between them or will they hate each other more? Read it and find out.


	2. The First Threat

So as Yue Tuskino, Walked into his home, His little girl comes flying out to him, She was 8 years old at this point in time. He smiles, Hello Baby, But why aren't you asleep, But then notices the tears running down her eyes.

Baby what happen? Asks Yue confused. Mommy, Is gone...! Cried out Serenity upset. What do you mean, Mommy is gone? Replied Yue confused. Serenity pointed her fingers to the other room. Yue went running into the room, Seeing his Sister, His Brother in law, and his wife all dead on the ground.

Serenity what happen? Asks Yue tearing up. These men came to the house, They said they have a message for you, Spoke up Serenity crying. What's the message? Asks Yue concerned. Keep to your world and they won't kill your little girl, Translations witch means me, Replied Serenity seriously handing him the letter.

They said if you fuck up one more time, That they would make you regret it, Naraku wants his money and more, If you don't do this business with him, Then you will regret it for everything you own and more, Say's Serenity honestly.

He read the letter, He slammed his fist into the table, Instead he wouldn't be bully by this Naraku guy, He called an old friend in secret, His friend call some more friends, finally in the end they got him and his daughter into a protection service, For years the threats were forgotten, Naraku laid low for the few years, But Yue was worried about it still affecting his business, But friends and family told him to move on, Afterwards the years went by he had forgotten about his threats.

He paid for schooling for Serenity, She was going to all across the world to Horse championships, She was talented in speaking 7 languages, Art was good and music she could sing beautiful songs, But as much as everyone thought of her, They thought she was the snob from hell, But that's because that's what they all think on first impressions, They never asks before they judge her before they jump to thinking she was like other rich heiresses around the world.

Yue worried about Serenity's care without a Mother figure, So he married once more, to help get his daughter what she needed, Even though Serenity raise herself for the most part, The Step mother and her didn't really see eye to eye, But they tried to get along for his sake, He got remarried 5 years after this death of his wife.

So as everything was well and caring again, Naraku had found Serenity, He was secretly sending a spy for Naraku, He was to get close to Serenity, He found it more easier to take, Yue's money and everything he loves, By having his inside Man, Marry Serenity with her hand in marriage he would own everything, He agreed to help Naraku to take over everything.

So as the news hit like a wild fire, Serenity was being force to take a husband even though she was only 17 years old, She was still in a long life traditions with her family, Every women married at normally 16 to 18 years old, If she wasn't marry by the time she was 19, It was a shame upon the family name, So she was being force to take one, So Yue trusted only a few men, He had a few others as well, But Serenity liked only one right now, Darien he was sweet and loving and protective, He was always so kind to her.

So I hope you will enjoy the story. Get ready for a drama and romantic, Because this story is going all out. Inuyasha plays as a younger pour teenage boy, His Father brings Serenity into his home to protect her, Where she is force to act like a normal high school girl, But unfortunately Serenity never been to a normal school only rich schools.

Serenity plays as a sweet young heiress who everyone thinks his snobby, But deep down who's actually very sweet and caring women. She is surround by kids who have no idea what she is all about, Inuyasha is force to call her his Cousin, But what happens when he starts having feelings for her though?

Kagome, And Kikyo play as twin sisters, who are richer then hell, Inuyasha's girlfriends, But truth is His father protected them too before, Inuyasha was force to protect them too along time ago.

SO how will things go from here on out, Keep reading and find out. Updates will be up soon.


	3. The Prince And Lessons

As the clock went off at 6am in the morning. The helper people came running into Serenity's Room.

"Lady Serenity it's time for your, Listens today, Spoke up Nancy" gently. "Do I have too, Say's Serena" tired.

Sorry, Mistress orders are orders, You have time for breakfast and tea in the garden this morning, Darien will be joining you, Your Father is really happy that you have made the right choice to choose Darien for a Husband, Spoke Nancy" honestly.

"I haven't chosen, He chose for me, I am not going to be force into marry Darien, He is alright, He's sweet and caring, Very romantic too, But I am not sure, He is the one I want to be with, Replied Serenity" confused. "You really don't want to marry him? Asks Nancy" curious.

"I don't know, Maybe if I wasn't so young, Maybe I would know what I want, But I have never been out of London, Or France, Of course I have been to California too, But I am just not sure I am ready to settle down yet, Say's Serenity" emotionally sad.

"It's tradition, That a young women, Marries young like your family, Your mother marry you father at the age 16, They were happy as they could be, Spoke up Nancy" honestly.

"I suppose they were happy, Do you think, I will be happy like them? Asks Serenity" curious. "I am sure of it, But please we must get you dress, Say's Nancy" gently. "I understand, Spoke up Serenity"allowing her to get dress.

As Nancy took some time, Dressing Serenity up, Serenity looked in the mirror at herself and wondered, Will life ever be a little fun for her, Why couldn't she enjoy what others kids could have.

"There you go My Lady, Your hair is perfect, Your dress is perfectly fitting you just the way you like it to be, Say's Nancy" respectfully. "Thank you, Spoke Serenity" smiling.

"Announcing, The Heiress Serenity, Daughter of Yue Tuskino...! Called out the door man" respectfully. As everyone looked at the Heiress.

"Why are they looking at me, Like this? Asks Serenity" worried. "I am not sure, But your father wishes to speak with you, My Lady, Spoke Kazuo" bowing. "Okay, Take me to him, Say's Serenity" gently.

As Yue was in a meeting with a few other rich people and there son's. "Wait, Here My Lady, Spoke Kazuo" gently. Serenity bow to him out of respect that she was listening to him.

As she waited for him to come back in. "My Lord, Your Daughter is ready to see you, Say's Kazuo" respectful. "Great, I will see her in a few minutes, Please wait by the door, Spoke Yue" honestly. "Yes Sir. Say's Kazuo" bowing.

"Now...! Gentlemen, I have asks for this meeting, Because it's about my daughters hand in marriage, We need to find a groom, For my daughter, Is any of your son's interested in becoming the new lord and take my daughters hand in marriage, Say's Yue" seriously.

"Well the fact, That this is an enraged marriage, Our sons have talked about your daughter much, But some of us feel that, Serenity isn't ready for this, But she's too young and She's not experience enough to be taking the rake close to being a Queen, Say's Zorro" speaking up. Do you all feel that way? Asks Yue seriously.

"No, I don't believe that, I think Serenity, Needs to know what's it's like to be a normal girl, How can she help the people if she doesn't know what they need, Say's Lord Dallas" honestly.

"I know my daughter isn't perfect, But I have deep faith, That She will be bring a new law and peace to this land and company, Spoke Yue" honestly. "I think so too, Say's Prince Diamond" gently.

"Prince Diamond, You agree with this? Asks Dallas" curious. "I do, But the girl needs to be treated like a queen, She needs to see what she could have with a man, Let me court your daughter Lord Yue, Replied Prince Diamond" respectfully.

"You the great Prince, Want to court my daughter? Asks Yue" surprised. "I do, Spoke up Prince Diamond" seriously. "Very well, You may see my daughter, Replied Yue" bowing. "Kazuo, Let my daughter in, Spoke Yue" seriously.

My Lady, Your Father wishes for you to come in now, Spoke up Kazuo respectful. As she walked inside. Good Morning, Father, Lords of the court, Your majesties, Say's Serenity bowing.

"Lady, Serenity we have decided to allow, Prince Diamond to try and court you, Spoke Dallas" Seriously. "The ...! Prince Diamond, As in the royal prince, The prince every rich girl dream of marrying, Say's Serenity" flatter by this sudden news.

"Yes, I am serious, I would like to court you, Spoke up Prince Diamond" Gently kissing her hand. "Wow...! I am flattered I have no idea what to say right now, Replied Serenity" blushing.

"Just say yes, Spoke Yue" seriously. "Yes, Of course, My Lord Prince, Spoke Serenity" bowing. "I would like to see you later at the castle, Say's Prince Diamond" honestly. "What time, Would you like to me to be there, My Lord? Asks Serenity" respectfully.

"Around 4 for dinner, Spoke Prince Diamond" smiling. "Then I will be there, Spoke up Serenity" smiling. As they all left the meeting.

"Father was there anything else you wanted from me? Asks Serenity" curious. "Not anymore, I was so happy to hear that, Prince Diamond likes you, Now you better be a good girl, Spoke Yue" honestly. "I will be, But what about Darien, He likes me too, Spoke Serenity" curious. "I do like Darien, But if things work better with Diamond, Then I would like you to be with him, Say's Yue" seriously.

"I am not going to say no to that, Me married to a Prince, A girls dream come true, Spoke up Serenity" happy. "Laughing...! How could he resist you, Spoke up Yue" hugging her. "I love you Daddy, And I won't let you down, Replied Serenity" smiling.

"I love you too, I promise to keep you safe and that's what I am doing, Soon I won't be worried because you will be safe, inside the castle forever as the Queen, Say's Yue" gently. I know, This is what's best for me, Spoke up Serenity respectful.

"Now you must go, You must get to your lessons before the day ends, Say's Yue gently. Yes, Sir. I will be going now, Spoke Serenity bowing.

As she sat in the garden with Darien, She told him how, Prince Diamond asks her to come to the castle and that he wants to court her.

" Isn't that amazing, Spoke up Serenity" smiling. "But what about us? Asks Darien" pertaining to be hurt.

"Well of course I like you, But I am not in love with you, I never have been, I thought we were just great friends, Say's Serenity" honestly. "But I do love you, I want to marry you, Spoke Darien" seriously.

"Sorry, But if the prince asks for me to marry him, I will say yes, Replied Serenity" honestly. "Excuse me...! Yelled out Darien" stomping off the grounds. "Oh...! well, He'll just have to get over me, Say's Serenity" seriously as she drank her tea down.

"My lady, It's time for your fencing practice to begin, Spoke up Nancy" coming to get her. "Very well, I am coming, Spoke Serenity" gracefully. As they walked over to the practicing match offs.

"Are you ready your majesty? Asks Gary" gently. "Yes, Now let's begin, Spoke Serenity" putting her suit on. "Ready to go, Spoke Gary" seriously. "Ready, Say's Serenity" holding her sword.

As she continue throughout the hours practicing.

"My lady, Times up it's time for your meditation to begin, Spoke Nancy" gently. "Very well done, Mrs. Serenity, I look forward to tomorrows battle, Say's Gary" honestly. "Thank you, Replied Serenity" putting her suit and sword back.

As Serenity went to dress in a white kimono, Just a simple kimono, She sat with her teacher, He was a Monk or priest she couldn't remember really, But he was old and wise for a Wiseman.

"Now...! Serenity focus your energy, You must learn to control your powers, Whispered out Takashi" gently. As she nodded she gently sat quietly, she was glowing with energy. Afterwards, She stood in a cold waterfall meditating though the coldness.

"It's so cold, Mumble Serenity" shaking. "Alright, Focus your mind, Not your body, Serenity, Spoke The Monk" standing beside her in the water. Afterwards she was gone, It's like she felt nothing, No cold nothing, But at a gentle place .

After her lessons, She went to shower off, To get ready for dinner with the Prince. She hoped she was going to be perfect for him.

So what happen next, Keep reading. To Be Continue.


	4. Father and Daughter Talk, And The Spy

As Serenity was fully dressed and ready to go out for dinner, She was dressed all so beautiful dress fit for a princess almost, She had her hair left down for the first time ever. She place pink lipstick on her lips, Then added a little eye shadow to her eye's.

"Sweetheart, The Royal Limousine is outside, Spoke up Yue" smiling. "Okay, Father, I am ready to go, What do you think? Asks Serenity" curious. "You look beautiful, I am sure he won't be able to resist you, Say's Yue" honestly.

"Umm...! is something wrong? Asks Yue" confuse as to why she wasn't moving. "When you and Mom, Married for the first time, Were you nervous about if you two would be compatible with each other? Replied Serena" asking her question. "Yes very much, I turn to my father and said no way, At first she drove me insane, Spoke up Yue" smiling.

"So how did you two, come to really love each other? Asks Serena" curious.

"At first we both wanted nothing to do with each other, But afterwards we both open our eyes, Realizing that we fought some much because we cared about the other one, But then one day while, I was in school, I was stuck in a fight with one of my best friends from high school, This horrible bully was picking on the weaker kids, So Inutaisho and I, stood up to the bully, But we weren't prepared for his friends, We were in deep trouble, But Your Mother came charging into the fight, She hit them with her spiritual powers, All that time I thought she was nothing but a spoil brat, But I was wrong because I judge her before I really got to know her, She was brave, Loyal by far, She was strong willed, She was beautiful and she knew how to show kindness to everyone, Even those who were not all human, Say's Yue" gently.

"Mom, sounds like a perfect women, I wish, I could be more like her, I was half of what she was, Spoke up Serenity" gently. "Serenity, You are apart of each other, You act like her more then you know, Replied Yue" honestly. "I do? Asks Serenity" crying.

She's Just like you, She used powers Just like yours, That's where you get your magic from, Serenity was the love of my life, That's why when you were born, We both agreed to name you after your mother, But you can't be someone else, You have to live your own life, Be no one else but yourself, Say's Yue" honestly. "Thank you, Dad, Spoke up Serenity" smiling.

As she walked out to the limo, Yue walked her outside. Dad...! just one more question? Spoke Serenity gently. "Let's hear it, Say's Yue" listening. "How do you know, If your in love, Or if you actually love them, How do you know when you are in love? Asks Serenity" seriously.

"I guess, You would know when you look, feel like your flying or happy, It can also be easy to hate someone but mistaken for other feelings as well, Sometimes you will feel so upset but not understand why, Or other times you will be so happy that you could almost die and you wouldn't feel regret for not knowing what love is like, I am not perfect at love subjects, But that's how your Mother and I use to be, SO maybe something like that, Oh...! and fireworks, Very passionate kisses always show the right answer as well, Spoke Yue" honestly.

"Thanks Dad for this talk, I needed it, I am hoping to make you proud, Say's Serenity" smiling. "I am sure you will be just fine, But it would be nice if you married the King's son, It would put us really up there, Replied Yue" seriously.

"I will try to see what, He is like and fine out if that's the love I am waiting for, Spoke Serenity" getting into the limo. "Good luck, Say's Yue" waving her off.

"Well there she goes my lord, I hope all goes well, Spoke up Nancy" gently. "I hope so too, Nancy, We both have taught her much, Say's Yue" smiling. "Yes, You have done a great job at raising Little Serenity by yourself, I am sure she will make a wonderful wife and mother, Replied Nancy" smiling. "Thanks Nancy, I will see you later, Let me know when she returns home, Say's Yue" seriously. "Yes Sir. Spoke Nancy" leaving.

Meanwhile far away on the other half of the city. As hooded figure wondered though the night, He rang the bell to this creepy house.

"Yes, What is it? Asks a dark hooded man" at the door as well. "I have come to see, The Master it's important, That I see him right away, Replied the other dark stranger" seriously. "This way, Spoke the creep" gently.

"Sir, You have a visitor, Spoke up the creepy hooded man" laughing. "Great, Let him in, Say's the darkness voice ever. "Come in my child, It's been awhile, Looks like the plan is going as I hope it would, So when is the wedding? Asks the Naraku" seriously.

"Unfortunately there's no wedding, Because the Heiress is in love with the idea of Marrying the Prince Diamond of the royal kingdom, Say's His inside Man" Honestly. "What...! Excuse me...! I thought I told you to win her heart...! Yelled out Naraku seriously.

"I did try, I tired everything but that spoil brat, Doesn't want to marry me I asks her 4 times, She still rejects me, Spoke up The Spy" honestly. "She did huh, Well this is going to far now, Say's Naraku" upset. "What should I do now master? Asks The Spy" curious.

"Follow the girl, If she won't be nice about this marriage, Then we must show an expiable to her, Hurt her get Yue's attention once again, Her father Yue, Will pay everything he has, And more...! ! Laughed out Naraku" wickedly. "Gladly I am tired of her attitude anyway, Spoke up The Spy" seriously. "Are all of my spies in place inside the kingdom? Asks Naraku" seriously.

Yes...! Replied another helper. Good get Kagura, On the phone for me, She will end the little heiress life once and for all, Say's Naraku seriously. Yes sir, Spoke up The Spy laughing.

SO who is the big creepy spy, Who could have been hiding out all this time. Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	5. Evildoers And Purpose And Rescue Mission

As King Diamond waited for Serenity to show up, He was ready to try and court her the best way he knew how too, He was sure of it, She should be a perfect Heiress to choose for a bride, His Kingdom wanted him to settle down, So he had only a few years left before they would choose for him, He wasn't looking forward to that either.

As Serenity's carriage pull in front of the castle, As the guards open the door for her to get out, Serenity step out with pride and beauty, She walked like a true born Princess already.

"Welcome to my Castle, Lady Serenity, Spoke Prince Diamond gently. "Thank you, For having me, I am honor to be here, My lord, Say's Serenity bowing respectfully.

As they both walked though his castle's garden's, Princess Emerald, Was jealous already.

"Why can't He choose me, I deserve to be His Queen, Not her, I have to get him to look at me, Otherwise this wedding will happen, Less then a few days, Say's Emerald serious. As She kept spying on them.

"Hey you, Piss...! Over here, In the trees, Hey you, Spoke up a mysterious figure. He was dress in all black, His face couldn't even be seen.

"Who are you? Asks Princess Emerald seriously. "What would you, Say if I were to tell you, There's away to get reed of the Lady Serenity, Making Diamond all yours, What would you say to that kind of information, Spoke the Man honestly.

"I would think you be crazy to threaten someone in, King Diamonds kingdom, But as for Me as princess, I would to say, What else is in it for me, For helping you, Get reed of Serenity? Asks Princess Emerald honestly.

"How about a long life, Marrying into this kingdom's name, You would be beside Diamond for the rest of your life, Having his children, Having everything you ever dream of and all you have to do is help Me, Get to Serenity and everything will be yours, I will make sure of the parlor would force him to marry you, Like they all want in the first place, Your the choice they all want for him you know, But to get this happily ever after, I just want you to help me kidnap Serenity, And I will take it from there, Spoke up the creepy man.

"Umm...! You have a deal, I will let you know of what I can do, From what I know, He's planning asking her to marry him tonight, He wants this wedding to happen in 1 month's time, So the perfect place to get to her would to be destroy her wedding day, Spoke Emerald coldly. "I like your style princess, Say's The man laughing.

"How do I get in contact with you? Asks Emerald gently. Everything is on this card, You must never show it to anyone, This is a deal we have made, If you back stab me you will regret it, Understand, Say's The Man coldly. "Very well, I would like no more, Then to see Serenity laying dead in a ditch somewhere, She needs to go, Replied Princess Emerald honestly.

"Let me know everything, I will set up and plan from there, Say's The Man seriously. "Good, I await your call, Spoke Emerald coldly. "My Name is Naraku, Remember that, Say's Naraku as he jump up and pout of the castle grounds.

Meanwhile, She follow Serenity and Diamond everywhere to what would happen.

"So Serenity, This arranged marriage laws of yours, How do you feel about that? Asks King Diamond gently. "Honestly, Father says that, It's just time, This as been our ways of life ever since the beginning, So I guess I would have to say it's fine, Spoke Serenity nervous.

"Well...! I don't want to put to much, Pressure on you, But have you ever been in love? Asks Diamond curious. "Well...! I guess so, But it's not something that will last, Beside I am sure he's not the one for me, But I can't talk like this, I have to grow up, It's time I take Marriage seriously, Spoke Serenity honestly.

"I know you were perfect, You speak like a true born Princess, Willing to give up her freedom to save her county or her people, Point is you would be a great ruler, Replied King Diamond honestly.

"Really and Truly, You truly believe that? Asks Serenity surprised. "Yes, I do, Witch is why...! I am here to asks, One little question, My Serenity, Spoke Diamond respectful. "Yes, What is it? Asks Serenity curious.

"Please, My sweet, Dearest Serenity, Would you consider, Becoming my bride, Spoke up Diamond purposing to her. Oh...! My...! So soon, I see where this is going, Say's Serenity nervous.

"You don't have to answer now, But I would like it if we could get married, I would take great care of you, I would give all the jewels you could ever want, I can give you more then anything you want, So whatever you need I will give back to you, Spoke up Diamond honestly.

"What about love? Asks Serenity curious. "Yes, Yes of course in time, We will find that love for each other, Replied Diamond gently.

"Then...! Yes I will marry you, I guess I don't have any others offering themselves to me, It's also what father wants, SO I will expect to be your Queen, Replied Serenity respectfully.

"Thank you, SO much, I can't wait until the wedding night, Spoke Diamond kissing her hand. It's getting very late, I should be heading home now, Please bring the car around? Asks Serenity gently.

"Of course, I will get everything ready for your leave, Spoke Diamond smiling. As he left her alone, Serenity looked down at the ring.

"This is the right choice for me, I hope, Spoke Serenity nervous. "Look's like your not ready, Say's Princess Emerald gently. "Who's there? Asks Serenity looking for the voice.

"I am over here sweetie, Spoke Princess Emerald smiling. "Oh...! Your the famous Princess Emerald, Your very popular outside this castle, Everyone talks about you, Say's Serenity gently. "This is so true...! I am just how do you say, I go where, I need to go, But Diamonds castle as always felt like a second home too me, Replied Princess Emerald honestly.

"Well I hope we can become great friends, Because, I will be living her soon, As Diamonds Wife, Say's Serenity smiling.

"Sweetie, Please don't take this the wrong way, Because I just want to help, I would love to be your friend, So please I say this with love, But how can you be so sure your ready to get married Your only 16 years old, I am 19 years old, You should be able to express yourself to others, But your being force to marriage already, Say's Emerald acting like she cared.

"Well...! Truth be told, I don't want to get married, But I have too, This is the way of my Families blood line, It's always been like this, Replied Serenity honestly. "Your ready to give up, Your search for your other half of your heart, Your true hearted soul mate? Asks Emerald sadly.

"I have never met him, That other half you speak of, Perhaps Diamond is that other half, I do not know all do know is that, I am doing the right thing, I have to marry Diamond, Before I am a disgrace to my families name, Spoke Serenity emotional. "Well...! for your sake I hope you, Will be happy, Please if you need any help, Please asks me for it, Say's Emerald seriously.

"Lady Serenity, Your Ride home is here, Spoke Diamond walking back to them. "Oh...! Emerald, I wasn't aware you were back from your trip so soon, How long have you been here? Asks Diamond curious.

"Yes, It's true I am home, My friend, Spoke Emerald smiling. "Serenity, If you ever feel, like you need help or someone to talk to, She's the perfect girl for such a thing, Replied Diamond smiling. Thank you, I will be heading home now, Goodnight you two, Spoke Serenity leaving.

As she gently watched the stars shine beautifully. She thought about what, Emerald has said too her. "Don't you, want to find that other half of your heart, Your true love? Asks Emerald's voice in her head.

"Of course, I want to find it, But I can't, I can't stop what as to be, I will be force to marriage, Weather I like it or not, Whispered Serenity crying.

"Serenity, Welcome home sweetie, I was beginning to worry about you, Say's Yue gently hugging her. "I am fine father, The purpose as been made, Diamond asks me for my hand in marriage, And I said yes, Father so there will be a wedding after all, Spoke Serenity sadly.

"Alright, But you don't seem, Happy about the news, Is there something troubling you? Asks Yue curious. "I will never, Find my true soul mate, I will never find that other half of myself, But that's okay, I have to give up on that kind of love, right? Spoke Serenity crying.

"Sweetheart, I would never force it upon you, If I had no other choice, But this is the way of our families traditions, Say's Yue honestly. "I know, I will just have to put aside my childhood wish, Replied Serenity sadly. Dearest, I am sorry that it has to be like this, If only there was another, Spoke Yue sadly.

As the weeks flew by faster and faster, Yue had gotten word about a threatening letter, That someone was going to kill Serenity, He realize that Naraku found him once again.

Meanwhile down in Japan.

As a Young Half Demon, Teenage boy sat around the dinner table with his parents, His Mother was talking about her day and what happen, Inuyasha was mopping because his girlfriend Kagome broke up with him for someone else, So then he tried to date Kikyo, Instead he realize that was a big mistake, He couldn't stand them, They were such brats, Royal pain in the asses, They cared about there clothes, There makeup, There cars, There hottest boyfriends of the weeks are, He was merely being played by them both.

"So what about you, Inuyasha, Have you had a good day? Asks His Father curious. "Nan...! Nothing new, Same boring life, Mumble out Inuyasha eating his dinner. "Umm...! cheer up, Sweetie, I bake you your favorite chocolate cake, Spoke Izyoie smiling.

"No thanks mom, I am not in the mood, Say's Inuyasha gently. "Wow...! That must of been some break up, Spoke Inutaisho seriously. "Honey...! Yelled out Izyoie seriously.

"Oh...! Right, Hey not to worry, Inuyasha you will find another girl, Better and prettier and smarter then those to heiresses, Replied Inutaisho gently. "May I be excuse now, Please? Asks Inuyasha sadly. Of course, Spoke Izyoie gently.

As he got up from the table, That's when he heard his Father's work phone going off.

"Huh...! That's odd, I am pretty sure you are retired now aren't you? Asks Inuyasha seriously. "I am, But who would still have that number? Replied Inutaisho curious. "Honey, That last mission you went on, You were in the hospital for weeks, You agreed that it was time for retirement, Say's Izyoie seriously. "I know what I said, Spoke Inutaisho seriously.

"Hello, Inutaisho speaking who is contracting this number? Asks Inutaisho serious tone voice. Inutaisho, It's Yue from school I really need help buddy, Spoke Yue seriously.

"Yue, I haven't heard from you since, Your Wedding, Spoke Inutaisho surprised. "Yue, As in your childhood friend? Asks Izyoie curious. He nodded his head yes to them both.

"So what's this about? Asks Inutaisho curious.

As Yue told him, Everything that was happening, He need some help, He was afraid Naraku was going to attack on Serenity's Wedding day, He needed a back up plan, Incase anything goes wrong, He pleaded for Inutaisho help him out.

"Alright, Yue calm down, I will take flight out to London tomorrow night, I swear I won't let anything happen your Daughter, Spoke up Inutaisho seriously.

"Thank you, I will send a secret massager to get you, That way the enemy won't know what I am up too, Say's Yue seriously. I will be there, Use our old cord names, So I know exactly who he is, Replied Inutaisho seriously. As they both hanged up.

Your going to London tomorrow, Spoke Izyoie suspicious.

"I have to go, I am still have a debt to pay. I owe Yue a lot, Beside that's what you do for a friend, He's a great guy, His Daughter is getting threatening notices on her life, He wants me at her wedding to make sure nothing goes wrong, But if it does I am to run with her, To recuse her and get her out of there before Naraku knows she's still alive, Replied Inutaisho seriously.

"Great, So you have to recuse, Another spoiled brat, Spoke Inuyasha upset. "Inuyasha, I haven't been out in a mission for years, But just because Kikyo and Kagome are brats, Doesn't make Serenity one, She's up class sure, But she's kind of like her mom, She's gentle and kind respectful to others, You could learn a lot form her, Say's Inutaisho. "NO thanks, I am going to bed, Please come home safe, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

"Be careful dear, Spoke Izyoie worried. "I will momma, I will come back, I promise, Say's Inutaisho hugging her. He pack his bags the night before, He plan to leave in the morning instead he sent Yue the important information as to where to meet him, And everything else.

So how will that recuse Serenity, What happen Next keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	6. The Wedding And The Escape

As the 2 weeks ended finally, Everyone was nervous and some didn't have a clue in what was going on, Emerald had given Serenity a lot of bad information, Serenity was beginning to think, She wasn't her real friend, Darien wouldn't talk to her anymore either, She brag for him to listen to her, She needed a true friend, He just laugh in her face.

"What makes you think, That you even have real friends, Everyone only befriends you, Because of your Daddies money, They don't care about you, They just wanted a chance to marrying into a rich life, Darien Replied to her. She now realize he was never he friend either, She was lonelier the ever before.

That morning she woke up for her wedding day, To King Diamond, He promised her a life of happiness too, She hope he would be a great friend to talk to too.

later that night, She played the music in her room, She started singing her favorite song by Lila McCann, The Song called I want to fall in love.

She began singing with the song too, She felt better listening to Lila's songs, It always made her happy, Both songs, I want to fall in love, And Down came a black bird, Those were her two best favorites, But she loved a lot of county music that was for sure, She like classic music a lot rock isn't terrible, A little rap depends on the song, Some of the music was a little insulting to women.

Anyways, She was listening to Lila right now, Worried about the wedding day, So she was trying to relax before the dresses came in to do her makeup and get her in her wedding dress.

"Look at me now, Won't you listen to my heart, Crying out loud, I have been standing in the dark, I want someone to show me the way...! I want to fall in love...! Sang out Serenity" singing with the music, She remember the words perfectly, It was almost like, Lila herself was singing it herself, She was just that good at singing her songs.

"I want fall in love, I feel that touch, I've only been dreaming about it, I've been living without it, I want to fall in love...! Sang Serenity.

"Somewhere out there...! "Someone else is searching like me, And I know, He must be hurting, Maybe tonight, He's walking down...! "The same old road as I've been taking, And we will meet up, Without event talking, And he'll know what I will say...! " I want to fall in love...! I want to feel that rush...! Sang Serenity" beautifully. As she just kept singing loudly, She was letting it all out, Before the ceremony.

"Lady Serenity, I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice, Spoke up Rarity" surprised. "Oh...! Thanks, I am just trying to relax myself, Say's Serenity" blushing. "Well...! You have a lovely voice, You should sing for King Diamond, He loves music, I am sure he would love to hear you sing, Replied Rarely" gently.

"Perhaps I will sing for him tonight, Spoke Serenity" smiling. "I assure you, That he would love that, Replied Cadence walking in with her dress. As she sat down, They started her hair first, Then onto the makeup and lipstick. As they were getting her ready another song came onto the radio, A Song called White Flag.

Serenity listen to his melody, She realize she was going down with the ship too, She was willing to get married, She was giving up her freedom, She was giving up the chance to find love after all, She cried a little bit.

As she watch the maids dress her into her wedding dress, She was beautiful, She was such a grown up young women now, This is what her future awaits for her now, This was the right path for her, Right? Thought Serenity crying lightly.

"Oh...! My lady, Please try not to cry, You will mess up your Makeup, Spoke up Cadence" gently. "I am sorry, Say's Serenity" about to wipe her face off. "Wait...! Please, Allow us to help you, Say's Rarity" gently.

A lot of the people, Here were named after jewels and rocks, for the most part, It was a silly custom already to Serenity's mind. King Diamond was already thinking about calling his Son Or Daughter, Sapphire And Ruby.

When Serenity and Him talked about the future, He was pretty much planning everything without her, She really didn't have say in the matter, He was planning everything, The Wedding, The Honeymoon, The first shower party for his first child's birth, He had everything planned out, But the one thing he couldn't stand was ugly child, But he figure that would be impossible because Serenity was the fairest in the land, And he was great looking himself, So he knew he choose a perfect mother for his future children.

Serenity wasn't ready for kids at all, She love kids, She respected them even, She just wasn't ready to move that fast, But unfortunately she has too go though with it all. Maybe if she had someone she truly loved, She would be happy to have kids with him, But she doesn't love the King, That was the promble with her.

"Well Serenity, It's time, Spoke up Yue" walking into the room. I am ready Father, Say's Serenity" walking to him with her head down. As Yue and Inutaisho both took one look at the girl.

"Why...! Serenity are you not happy? Asks Yue" worried. "I know my place, I don't get to choose love for myself, This is the fate of our people, The show much go on, Say's Serenity" seriously. Inutaisho didn't agree with this at all, He actually thought this was a little unfair to the young Heiress future.

"I am ready, Spoke Serenity" taking Her Father's arm. "I am sorry, Serenity, Say's Yue" gently. "The Wedding is starting, Spoke up Rarity" seriously. "Let's go, Father it's time, Say's Serenity" putting on her fake smile.

Inutaisho pitied the young women, She's never as found love, She's never had any true friends, She never even had the normal experience of other teenagers, He felt that the girl deserve better then this, All of this, Yes it's true the King is a very generous man, But still the girl was signing up for a life she doesn't even want to live in.

"Hey...! Father, What's up with the extra guards? Asks Serenity" noticing them all. "Because of the treat upon your life, I asks Diamond for extra help, Once I told him about the threat, He became very protective, He wants you to be safe, Spoke up Yue" seriously.

"Oh...! What's the plan? Asks Serenity" concerned. "Plus incase, Naraku's spy's show up and If He tries to attack, I have a back up plan, That the Prince is aware of as well, Don't worry about that, Just keep that smile on your face, Say's Yue" seriously. Serenity had to trust her Father's judgment.

"Who give this women to this Man? Asks The Priest" gently. "I do, Yue Tuskino, Father of the Bride, Replied Yue" Seriously.

As Diamond and Serenity held hands together, The Priest kept going on and on, Serenity was about to run back to down the isle and run for her life, But she couldn't disappoint her Father.

"Now...! Does anyone have a reason to why these two should not be together, Speak now or forever hold your peace, Spoke up Priest" seriously.

"I do...! Yelled out Naraku's voice seriously. As throwing stars and many outcast came running inside with big guns, This was a very interesting brake in for sure. Sure the guards were prepaid but not for the castle's to blackout, Everything was being attack outside.

"Guards...! Guards...! Yelled out Diamond" seriously.

"There busy fighting with my men outside, Now I do believe I have the rights to speak here, But I do reject to this marriage to happen, Spoke up Naraku seriously. "You have no powers here Naraku, Say's Diamond" seriously.

"You don't get to speak anything about truth and honesty, Because you are a traitor and a liar, Spoke Yue" furious.

"True I am, But...! "The Lady Serenity is too young to be queen, So I for the good of our county's am stepping up to be the say, Princess Emerald is the rightful ruler to this Castles future, Not Serenity, But what more, It that we had an agreement, Yue and you broke it, I want my revenge now, So I am taking your daughter and I will force her to be my wife, To where I will owe everything you ever loved, Spoke Naraku" evilly.

I don't think so...! Yelled out Yue using full powers to fight back. Diamond wasn't sure what to say, What Naraku right, Would Emerald be worth it as his queen, Serenity didn't really want to get married, He could tell by the look in her eyes, She was suffering inside, He didn't want to force her to be with him either, So he help her escape, He help Inutaisho quickly.

"Come now, Serenity...! Spoke up Inutaisho" taking her hand. "But wait...! Who are you? Asks Serenity" worried. "Don't worry, Serenity he's the good guy, Your Father higher him to save you if anything went wrong today, "He's the back up plan, Your Father told you about, Spoke Diamond" seriously.

"But what about, You and My Father, What will happen to you all? Asks Serenity" worried.

"Now...! Listen quickly, Serenity you must run now, Your Father will meet you in the garden of the castle, I have a secret passage for your escape, Spoke Diamond" seriously. As the 3 of them ran for the spot.

"Serenity...! Called out Yue" running to her. "Father, Are you hurt? Asks Serenity" worried. "I am fine, You must go now, Say's Yue seriously. "Go, Go Where father? Asks Serenity" confused.

"This is Inutaisho, He's a secret agent, He worked for a Protection Program, To Protect Young Heir's and Heiress, Even princess if there's any threats, He is called to bring the girls or Boys to safety until they can remove the threat that's trying to kill or hurt them, So Please, Serenity he's going to take you into a secret protection program, Witch means you do everything he says understand, He's responsible for your safety now, Say's Yue seriously.

"Yes, Papa I will, Spoke Serenity" crying. Don't be sacred, "Premise me, You will stay away from here, Never come back, Until we can get Naraku out of the way, Promise me you will do whatever, Inutaisho tells you to do, Please be a good girl, Replied Yue" seriously. "I promise, Father...! I will do what I am told to do, Spoke up Serenity" sadly.

"I promise he won't find you, Mark my word, Even if it kills me, I won't let him have you, Even if that means letting you, Live a normal life, Not as an heiress, But a simple girl school, Nothing more, Say's Yue" honestly. "But the gates are being watch how will we get out? Asks Serenity" worried.

"Not to worry, I will take care of that, Now we must move faster, Say's Diamond" seriously. As Serenity follow them under ground quickly.

"I see the boat, Spoke Yue" seriously. "What's the boat for? Asks Serenity" curious. "It leads down to the river, It will take you down to the port where you can hurry to the airport, Say's Diamond" honestly.

"Please...! Serenity get into the boat, You must go now, Spoke up Yue" worried. But what about you, Can't you come with us? Asks Serenity crying.

"No Naraku will try and tell the people, That I had abandon the company, I must stay here, Naraku can't touch me, As long as he can't get ahold of you, Then I have nothing to worry about, I have more resources for myself, I also called in some other old friends, There going to be putting Naraku in jail or kill him, If there lucky enough to catch him, Say's Yue" honestly.

"I will miss you, Spoke up Serenity" hugging him. "From this moment, On you will no longer use your name, You must called yourself Serena now, Say's Yue" honestly. "Serena Diamond, Spoke Diamond" seriously.

"Diamond here help me pick the name, But this is your new secret identity never allow anyone to know who you are, Replied Yue" seriously. "I will, And thank you, King Diamond for everything, I am sorry about the wedding, Spoke Serenity" honestly.

"Never mind that, Serenity I know this isn't what you want, I guess you will have a chance to find love after all, Perhaps it wasn't meant to be, Say's Diamond" sadly. What do you mean? Asks Serenity worried.

"Serenity you are forcing this upon yourself, Your not happy, If this fight with Naraku, Does come to an end I would still love to marry you, But this time I want you to choose that for yourself, Give love a chance if you find someone else that's okay, I just want you to be happy, I promise if you need anything, Call me I will send you whatever you need, But use this secret cord, So Naraku can't trays it back to you, Say's Diamond" honestly.

"Thank you, Diamond you are the sweatiest guy in the world, I would have been lucky to have had a husband like you, I will think about what you said too, But perhaps looking for love is a good thing, Then I will know what I am looking for, Perhaps I will understand what it means to be in love and how to express it to others, Spoke Serenity" respectfully.

Go...! Go...! There getting closer, You must go now, Say's Yue seriously. "I love you, Father, You too Diamond, Take care of yourselves, Replied Serenity" crying. "Serenity take my hand, Spoke Inutaisho" gently reaching out to take her hand.

As she took his hand, She sat in the boat, As the boat started moving, Yue smiled a very strong serious smile, Serenity knew what that meant, she had to be strong now.

As they sneak right under Naraku's men, Inutaisho already got, Serenity onto the Airplane, The time Naraku realize that she got away. He was furious for this, Yue was safe, His Friends and some others show up, Naraku couldn't land a dint on him, So he ran, He would mark his word that he would find Serenity, And when he did this time he would kill her.

Meanwhile, Serenity was flying in the air now, She was crying her eyes out. Inutaisho tried to comfort her to make her understand this had to be, Until Naraku is caught, He would protect her, She would stay with his Family, No place safer then that, But normally when he rescue someone, He never bought them home with him, He never even bought Kikyo and Kagome home with him, He bought them to the base and they were 12 years old back then.

Inuyasha wasn't going to like living with an heiress ,But he had to do it, For Yue, Plus he is suppose to be retired now.

So what will happen to them now, Will Serenity be able to expect living like a normal family girl, A normal school girl, Not rich but pour well not all the way pour, King Diamond gave her a new card to buy whatever she wanted with it. But is suppose to use it for emergency use only.

So let's see what happen next, To Be Continue, Keep reading.


End file.
